Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 2/25/18 - 3/3/18
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *2/25/18 - 7am - Bill of Hare/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud *2/25/18 - 3pm - There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *2/26/18 - 7am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *2/26/18 - 3pm - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *2/27/18 - 7am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks *2/27/18 - 3pm - Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Ballot Box Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Bell Hoppy/Big Top Bunny *2/28/18 - 7am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *2/28/18 - 3pm - Bill of Hare/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud *3/1/18 - 7am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *3/1/18 - 3pm - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *3/2/18 - 7am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *3/2/18 - 3pm - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks *3/3/18 - 7am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *3/3/18 - 3pm - False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/26/18 - 5pm - Mine!/Over the Burrow *2/26/18 - 5:30pm - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *2/27/18 - 5pm - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *2/27/18 - 5:30pm - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *2/28/18 - 5pm - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *2/28/18 - 5:30pm - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *3/1/18 - 5pm - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *3/1/18 - 5:30pm - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *3/2/18 - 5pm - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *3/2/18 - 5:30pm - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *3/3/18 - 5:30pm - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker